ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zaigorg
is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. *Subtitle: Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Unknown ancient civilization History Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Long ago, Zaigorg was sealed away by Ultraman Tiga in an ancient ruin in Area A2 and he stayed that way until a greedy treasure hunter named Carlos Kurosaki took the ball that sealed the monster, believing it to be a priceless treasure, and unintentionally freed the monster from its prison. After rampaging throughout the countryside near the ruins, he was immediately met with opposition by Ultraman X, but he held the upper hand against him due to his mace hand and tough hide. X then transformed into his Exceed X form to try to relinquish all of the negative energy from the monster with his Exceed X-Slash, but Zaigorg batted him away with his tail at the last minute and fired his red lightning ray at him, causing Daichi to separate from X, the Ultra to break down, and his X Devizer infected, preventing him from transforming. With that chore done, Zaigorg burrowed underground to fight another day. Zaigorg travelled underground and reappeared in Area S-2 to destroy Carlos Communications and the stone that imprisoned him in the first place to avoid being imprisoned ever again. Once again, the monster was met with opposition after being forced to emerge from underground thanks to Cyber Gomora and he had to deal with him and the Xio Musketty systems. After enduring attacks from the powered vehicles (With Red King and King Joe powered attacks), the cybernetic monsters' attacks, and the electrical field meant to contain him, Zaigorg used his spines to defeat Cyber Gomora and summon his minions, Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza, at the same time. With those obstacles taken care of, all three of them proceeded to rampage throughout Tokyo but Xio refused to give up and continued to attack him from both the air and the ground, but even when having his mouth stuffed with cotton candy, Zaigorg just kept on rampaging throughout the night with his minions. But suddenly, the three of them came face to face with not only the recently revived Ultraman X, but also Ultraman and Tiga, the Ultras who sealed him in the first place. The two forces then collided with each other in an all out brawl with the Ultras received assistance from Xio. While Antlar and Golza were destroyed by Tiga and Ultraman respectively, X countered Zaigorg's techniques with his own and seemingly destroyed the monstrosity with the Xanadium Ray. He then got back up, revealed his chest mouth and tendrils, and used them to suck the energy out of all three Ultras to become stronger, all the while sending five Tsurugi Demaagas to major cities all across the planet. Just when all hope seemed hope for Daichi and the others, the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga appeared in front of Daichi and he loaded them with his X Deviser, turning them into the the X Beta Capsule and X Spark Lens respectively, and combining them to form the Beta Spark and debuted his new Beta Spark Armor. X used his new powers to gain the upper hand over Zaigorg by cutting off his tendrils and his mace hand and even using his Cyber Wings to give Ultramen Zero, Max, Nexus, Victory, and Ginga (who were somehow transformed from their Cyber Card forms) the strength they needed to kill all the Demaagas they fought. Zaigorg then prepared to fire a more powerful red lightning ray from his chest mouth as a last resort, but X survived the attack without a scratch and fired his Beta Spark Arrow at the ancient monstrosity's chest, ending his reign of terror for good. Ultraman Geed Zaigorg reappeared in Episode 18 of Ultraman Geed where he was summoned by Kei Fukuide via his Riser in a Kaiju Capsule to take on a Dada in his own personalized Legionoid. While he was overwhelmed by the robot at first with his close quarters combat, Zaigorg quickly fought back and overwhelmed it with his own moveset. Eventually, Zaigorg bit on the robot's drill, knocked him away with a punch from his club, and destroyed it with his Red Lightning Ray, subsequently killing the Dada in the process. Things got worse when Kei joined Zaigorg by his side by becoming Thunder Killer, using his Eleking and Ace Killer Kaiju Capsules and Riser to do so. Riku Asakura then transformed into Ultraman Geed in his Primitive form to fight them. Throughout the fight, Geed managed to hold his own against the two kaiju with his experience, skill, and athleticism at first, even though they outnumbered him, but the two of them ganged up on Geed and held on him on the ropes with their teamwork. In order to stack up to their levels, Geed transformed into his Royal-Mega Master form. While he was in this form, Geed was able to hold both kaiju at bay with his sword while swiftly and majestically dodging their attacks. The Ultra then defeated Zaigorg by utilizing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Capsule with his King Sword, and firing his Lance Spark at the latter, destroying him in the process. Data : Zaigorg can shoot a red electic beam from his mouth. **Burrowing: By firing the lighting at the ground, Zaigorg can create a pool of red liquid which he can use to burrow underground. *Back Spines: Zaigorg can reveal two, Tsurugi Demaaga-like, blades from his back. **Minion Summoning Spikes: Zaigorg can fire these protrusions. They can cause damage to enemies as well as being able to summon Gorg kaiju when they hit the ground. *Chest Tendrils: Zaigorg has two extra tendrils with drill-like ends that can be fired from his chest at will to grab opponents. **Energy Absorption: Using these tendrils, Zaigorg can absorb the energy of the victim(s). This in turn makes him stronger. *Chest Mouth: Zaigorg can open his chest to reveal his chest mouth, likely used for devouring. **Chest Beam: Zaigorg can fire a more larger and more powerful red electric beam from his chest. It rivals X's Xanadium Shot in power. ***Powered Up Chest Beam: By gathering dark energy, Zaigorg can fire a more powerful version of the chest beam. Used as a last resort. *Spine Projectiles: After charging up, Zaigorg can release the spines on his back. These then fly forward to be used as single-spiked projectiles. *Mace Hand: Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. **Red Lightning Empowerment: This hand can also be empowered by the aforementioned red lightning for more damage and destruction. *Combined Assault: Zaigorg can combine his spines and his chest beam to attack foes. Hide Z.gif|Tough Hide Tail.gif|Tail Inf.png|Infection Red Lightning Ray.gif|Hell's Relieve Burrowing.gif|Burrowing Back Spines.gif|Back Spines Chest Tendrils.gif|Chest Tandrils / Absorption Chest_mouth.png|Chest Mouth Chest Beam.gif|Chest Beam Empowered Chest Beams.gif|Powered Up Chest Beam Spine Projectile.gif|Spine Projectiles Tumblr_o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o1_500.gif|Mace Hand Red Lightning Empowerment.gif|Mace Hand (Empowered) Assualt.gif|Combined Assault - Cyber= Cyber Zaigorg :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 :;Powers & Abilities *Mace Hand: Cyber Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. }} Trivia *Zaigorg is only the second kaiju who's Cyber Power is the maximum 25/25 rating. *Zaigorg's eye design is based on Arch Belial, while the thorns on its back resembles the Toho monster Varan. As the previous annual movie's antagonist was Etelgar, a humanoid villain, Zaigorg is made to be monstrous. *As Zaigorg's motives came from hell (commonly that of Buddhism mythology), many of its relations are as follows: **Name: , the Japanese for "hell", it is also romanized as ZIGOKU. **Horn: demon **Right hand mace: Oni's Kanabō **Tail: Jigsaw **Mouth: , one of the Hells of Beppu. **Eyes: Refers to Avici (known in Japanese as or ), one of the Eight Great Hells where prisoners spent in eternity tormented by a fire-breathing 64-eyed demon. **Back: Mountains of needles. *Additionally, as the movie celebrated the 50th anniversary of Ultra Series, Zaigorg's motif also corresponds to the past enemies in the original Ultraman. As shown: **Eyes: Alien Baltan **Face: Neronga **Chest: Greenmons **Tentacles and tail: Suflan (Additionally in real life, the props used to portray Zaigorg's tentacles are actually modified props of Suflan made for attraction purpose.) **Arms: Red King *Director Kiyotaka Taguchi stated the Xlugger is ineffective against Zaigorg as the feelings of the earth cannot be understood, relating to his stated origins (that being hell). Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman X Category:Movie Villains Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju